


Facets of a Diamond

by Quitalea



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Forgotten Birthday, Hidden Strength, Horror Pranks, Naruto Never Learns, Nicknames, Poor Confused Sai, Smile of Doom, True Shinobi, sleep deprived, underestimate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quitalea/pseuds/Quitalea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many facets on a diamond just like there are many sides to a human being. This is just a series of twenty 'facts' that I came up with about Sakura. You may use any or all of them in any way you wish; Although, I would like it if you inform me if you use them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Underestimated

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All of it, Unexpected](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/91415) by TheRoseandtheDagger. 
  * Inspired by [How the Unexpected Came About](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/91418) by TheRoseandtheDagger. 
  * Inspired by [And The Unexpected Keeps on Coming](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/91421) by TheRoseandtheDagger. 



> I do admit that quite a few of these are based on things I liked about Sakura, or another character, in different stories I've read (Mostly in the Unexpected Series I tagged). I also wrote these facts in late 2012, so if I were to do the same thing now I'd probably come up with completely different ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Underlined Part is the Fact.

**Fact One:**

Sakura sighed at the dress Anko was forcing her to wear. She said it was sexy and made people think she was just a naive little girl seeing as where she was going tonight most people wore dark rich colors. Stepping up to the bouncer she flashed a sultry smile before slipping a hundred in his pocket as she pushed her body against his. Immediately he moved the rope blocking the door and waved her in. She walked through the doors and after a quick glance around to see how the layout compared to the map they were given she walked towards the bar.

She made sure to trip behind her target so his drink flew all over him before apologizing profusely and offering to help him clean up. Once in the bathroom she cleaned his shirt as best she could while he kept flirting. She made sure to blush as much as she could. When he turned his back to grab his forgotten jacket she made her move.

She sighed as she exited the bathroom. She never really liked the color pink but if it made people underestimate her she'd live with it.


	2. I Dare You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Underlined Part is the Fact.

**Fact Two:**

Sakura smiled as she stared at the guy who was tied up in front of her. He whimpered as she came closer. She activated a chakra scalpel and cut the nerves off from his chest making it so he wouldn't feel the need to breath nor feel the burning in his lungs for air. She activated them a second later and giggled as his face scrunched in pain as he gasped for air.

“Now give Ibiki the information he wants or I'll do more.” They'd already been in there for three hours since he'd called Ibiki weak for having such a weak wife. She'd come to tell Ibiki his next prisoner was here. He started singing like a bird as she cut the tendons around his neck. Ibiki just sighed as he watched his wife work.

He always told the prisoners first thing if his wife came in under no circumstances should they call her weak in any sense of the word. It tends to lead to their doom. Either in death or horror filled pranks that left them jumping at shadows for weeks. Ibiki smiled at the latter, remembering a time when Naruto had told Sakura she couldn't go on a mission because physically she was weaker than normal. At the time she'd been five months pregnant but that didn't matter. She still punched through walls without chakra. Naruto has been freezing every time he sees cats since.

 

 


	3. Run as Fast as You Can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Underlined Part is the Fact.

**Fact Three:**

Naruto froze as he saw Sakura coming his way before immediately turning around and dashing the other way. The smile on her face widening the entire time. She giggled as she remembered the last time Naruto had seen her smile and hadn't run. He'd ended up trapped in the forest of death for a month with no clothes. Now everyone knows that if they see her smiling to run as fast as they can in the opposite direction of where ever she was heading.

 

 


	4. Payback is a Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Underlined Part is the Fact.

**Fact Four:**

Never under any circumstances mess with her team. She will hunt you down and throw whatever you did right back at you but three times worse.

Lee sighed before relaxing his muscles. It wasn't Sakura. He'd recently played a prank on Naruto but Sakura and her team ended up getting hit by it instead. Now he was avoiding her like the plague. He started walking out of the alley but froze when a flash of pink showed up in his peripheral. Suddenly the world around him became much bigger...and greener. He sighed before pushing his way out from under his clothes. Glancing down at himself he realized he shouldn't have tried to glue feathers to Naruto. He was currently a chicken.

“You'll be stuck like that for three days. Try not to get killed by a butcher.” Sakura said as she walked out of the alley with his clothes and equipment.


	5. Being Sleep Deprived Equals Pain Onto You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Underlined Part is the Fact.

**Fact Five:**

Sakura sighed as she healed Naruto, again. She always had to remind him that unless he's faster than Gai or Lee without weights times like ten that he should never try waking her up before she's had at least five hours of sleep. It usually wasn't good for his or anyone else's health. So far he'd still ended up waking her before she'd had her five hours sleep twenty-three times. No, make that twenty-four.

She wondered if he'd ever get it in his head that he wouldn't be catching up to her speed anytime soon. Sakura chuckled as she remembered the stare down her husband, Ibiki, and Naruto had had just two days ago when he asked if Ibiki would help him catch up to her in speed. Seeing as Ibiki was the only one who'd ever avoided her wrath when waking her early so far; although, he'd only avoided it three times so far. Not that anybody needed to know that.


	6. Nicknames Can Hurt in More Than One Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Underlined Part is the Fact.

**Fact Six:**

Sai blinked as he realized he was no longer in the restaurant talking with his teammates and that his right shoulder and left thigh were bleeding profusely. Although, he had to wonder what had set his pink-haired teammate off. All he'd done was call her the usual nickname.

Maybe that was what set her off. Calling her ugly. Sai decided that unless he wanted sharp objects lodged in his body again he'd never call Sakura ugly again. He sighed before unpinning his clothes from the wall across the restaurant he'd been in and removed the kunai from his shoulder and thigh. He proceeded to walk right back in the restaurant to have Sakura heal him. At least he hoped she would - otherwise it would be a painful few weeks for him.

 

 


	7. Unless I Want to be Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Underlined Part is the Fact.

**Fact Seven:**

Ino panted as she finished running around the village yet another time. She'd been looking for Sakura for four hours now. When Shikamaru told her she had no chance of finding her unless she was Sakura's teammate or Ibiki she hadn't believe him. Although, now she was inclined to trust his wisdom.

She had to wonder how Ibiki always knew where Sakura was though. Last she'd heard they were still fighting whenever around one another. But then again, Shino could always find her and she knew he didn't have bugs planted on her when he did. Ino wondered if any of her other friends could naturally be found by someone as she started yet another search in the village.

 

 


	8. Cherries can be Deadly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Underlined Part is the Fact.

**Fact Eight:**

Sakura smiled as she plopped another cherry in her mouth. While they weren't her favorite fruit they were one of the top five. Suddenly a hand appeared above her plate and retreated with one of her precious cherries. She growled as she turned to see who had dared take one. Spotting Ibiki she sighed before turning back to her plate.

“One of these days I really will skin you alive and leave you where no one can find you for taking my cherries.” Sakura said as Ibiki took yet another cherry.

“You always say that but I haven't seen you try yet.”

“That's because if you were dead I would have to go and train someone new about what I like in bed.” Sakura replied with a smirk.

“Whatever you say Aka (Red), whatever you say.” Ibiki said before grabbing the plate of cherries and leaving the room leaving a pissed cherry blossom behind.


	9. I Protect My Own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Underlined Part is the Fact.

**Fact Nine:**

Ino's breath stuck in her throat as she saw a kunai graze the neck of her companion. He was a visiting lord and so far he'd been talking nonstop about how crazy this 'Team Shadow' and the other 'Rookie Nine' were for the missions they took. She wondered if he realized that all ninja took missions like the ones he described and not just the more famous ones. She knew Sakura had been trailing them since they first crossed her path an hour ago, but hadn't expected her to actually act out against what he said.

Ino rolled her eyes as she watched her companion roll on the ground freaking out about his scrape like he'd die any second. She vowed to never bad mouth Sakura or her team when they're anywhere close since unlike the visiting lord she'd probably end up with more than a scratch across her neck.

 

 


	10. It's My Home Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Underlined Part is the Fact.

**Fact Ten:**

Naruto froze as a gust of wind passed him. He glanced around warily before returning to his work, content that he was imagining things. Suddenly a fist connected with his cheek and sent him flying from the Hokage's faces he'd previously been painting.

He vowed to never harm Konoha in any way again as he crashed into a telephone pole just outside the market district. Apparently Sakura would show up and stop him by any means necessary. Her team probably would to. Knowing how they usually showed up where Sakura did.

 

 


	11. Let the Horror Pranks Commence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Underlined Part is the Fact.

**Fact Eleven:**

“Now let me ask this again. You forgot my birthday? Do you even know what month it's in?” Sakura asked while rubbing the bridge of her nose tiredly.

“Uh...March?” Naruto said slowly. His smile widened when he saw Sakura nod.”See I didn't forget it! Ok, well I forgot the exact day...” He trailed off as he saw Sakura's expression darken some.

“Naruto.”

“Yes?”

“You have three seconds to vanish.” Instantly Naruto was gone leaving a puff of smoke where he'd stood. Shunshin at it's best.

“Should we kill him or just play a few horror pranks on him?' Tiger asked in a mischievous tone.

“Just pranks for now. I'll decide whether he lives or dies later. Now I'm going to go to bed.” Sakura replied with a yawn as she walked off.

Tiger shook her head as she watched her teammate walk home. She could have swore Sakura's friends knew to not forget her birthday by now. It usually means their death or they'll receive many horror pranks.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post the other facts once I have little ficlets to go with them as well instead of only having the fact itself.


End file.
